Computing devices often send information to and receive information from other computing devices (e.g., as packets and/or frames) via a network. Generally, on the path between the computing devices, one or more network devices exist and include functionality to propagate the information towards the destination computing device. The amount of time information takes to travel between locations in a network is known as network latency. Many factors may contribute to network latency.